


Notes [Kenhina]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Kenma's special way of telling Hinata he loved him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Anime Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 16





	Notes [Kenhina]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support! I'm only a tiny bit scared and confused as to how many views some of my one-shots got in a day, some have been up on Wattpad for around two months and haven't gotten nearly as many views. It's mindblowing for me if you want to go support my Wattpad check me out at Kyokerry! Also while reading this keep in mind that this was written on good docs and then Wattpad, which both have features where I can cross out/change the type of text. as far as I know, Ao3 doesn't so I will have to use fancy letters so bare with me.

Hinata Shoyo wasn’t your ordinary teenage boy, he wasn’t too bright but that’s not what I am talking about, Hinata Shoyo was a ball of sunshine, he was the light of my day and as much as I do not want to admit it, I have fallen for this one Hinata Shoyo and I feel myself falling for him more and more every day I spend with him. Hinata Shoyo is the one I love. 

I’ve never been the social type so I have no idea what to do with these feelings, I think that I should tell him but I am afraid, I hope that I will be able to but I can’t guarantee anything, let it just stay in my dreams.

.

“Write him a letter, or a series of letters telling him how you feel, make them anonymous but give him clues,” Kuroo was talking to him but he didn’t take much notice of it at first but then he realised that Kuroo was, contrary to popular belief, able to have good ideas. Kuroo pulled a Lenny face as a shadow came up behind him “Oya Oya,”  
“Oya Oya Oya,” replied the shadow, instantly Kenma knew who it was. He stood up, left and went to find paper.

Kenma’s Notes he sent to Shoyo in a month: 

Hï Šhœÿø  
Hey Hinata,  
Ï'vę łìkèd ÿøü før æ whíłë ñœw I don’t know how to say this but I like you ī dídñt kñœw høw tœ tęłł yœu sö I åm wrīttîng thēße łēttérs I thought you wanted to know but I feel too embarrassed to tell you who I am, over this next month I will be sending you more of these letters, revealing little by little whö ï âm my identity.

Hey Hinata,  
How are you Hinata, łét më jùśt âßk I am going to ask you this straight, is your hair dyed?  
Your first clue fröm yœûr ßêcręt ædmìrēr

Hey Hinata,  
I guess you want to know who I am, I can tell you’re looking for me, ï'm dęłîghtëd so I will give you the next clue to my identity, look to the dump.  
Yoūr fûtürę lœve The person you want to find

Hey Hinata,  
I can sense you getting closer so I’ll give you one last clue, I am (Iron man) Bowser. I’m sad this is the end of our game, I enjoyed it. Hope we will meet soon.  
There were scribbles all over the notes, I didn’t like it but I didn’t want to get this wrong, I hope Shoyo finds me, now to deliver the first note.


End file.
